Scientific name of the plant: Aster novi-belgii L. xe2x80x98Dynasterxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Dynasterxe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98Diamasterxe2x80x99 (copending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/426,847) and xe2x80x98Dukasterxe2x80x99 (copending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/426,848), which are all aster varieties developed from similar breeding programs.
xe2x80x98Dynasterxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program that had the objective of creating new Aster cultivars, which can be grown as pot plants and propagated by means of cuttings from cuttings, similar to the cultivation and propagation of all year round pot chrysanthemum. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of an Aster plant. xe2x80x98Dynasterxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of the inventor. The female parent is an unnamed seedling not available to the inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. To the inventor""s knowledge, neither the female nor male parents are patented. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Harry W. M. van Straalen in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland in 1995. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Dynasterxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 1999 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of Aster bearing medium sized blooms with violet-blue ray-florets and yellow disc florets, which can be propagated by a cutting from a cutting and need 8 weeks to produce flowering pot plants.